


The Unspoken Rule of Chastity

by neon_orange



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Overstimulation, its light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_orange/pseuds/neon_orange
Summary: Minghao doesn’t know why he agreed to a cock cage, but he has one on now.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950985
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	The Unspoken Rule of Chastity

**Author's Note:**

> STREAM HOME RUN YOU FUCKING LOSERS
> 
> anyway, I might cry if I listen to home run again because damn I just feel too much for seventeen 
> 
> Day 17: Chastity

Minghao regrets every decision he’s ever made in life up to this moment, because dear  _ god _ he’s stupid for ever agreeing to this. 

Junhui, his ever loving  _ fucking _ sadist of a boyfriend, has some of the best ideas for their sex life, and some of the  _ worst _ .

Hence why he regrets everything. 

Minghao shifts in his seat, barely paying attention to the conversation going on around him. Mingyu babbles off and Soonyoung avidly listens but other than those two just going off, everyone else is in the same boat as him. 

Well, in the whole ‘not listening’ aspect. 

Not the whole ‘cock cage’ aspect. 

Minghao shifts again, this time causing Junhui to look over at him. They sat right next to each other (Junhui’s idea) and now the older can look over and see how flustered Minghao gets at any given moment. 

Junhui smirks, bringing his hand down to Minghao’s inner thigh and caressing. His hand forces Minghao to separate his legs, no longer able to keep them closed. Minghao  _ knows _ no one’s aware that he has a cock cage on, but at least when he had his legs crossed he felt less vulnerable. 

Now with bright red cheeks, Minghao tries to focus on the conversation. But alas, his mind wanders into why he agreed to this.

Normally, Minghao doesn’t get very ‘submissive,’ per se. Yeah, he’s no stranger to being a sub, but he’s also quite familiar with being a dom. 

But with Junhui, something just kind of switches. 

They’ve been dating for a while, almost seven months. And sex was only introduced  _ literally _ last month. Minghao had tried to hide it from Jun once he realized how…  _ submissive  _ he does get with the older. 

Much more so than previous partners.

But only recently did he find out. And then Junhui started to persist, becoming more and more ‘dom’ like in bed. Which only further pushed Minghao into subspace  _ that _ much faster. 

And finally, one day, he brings it up. A painfully awkward conversation where Minghao confirms, yes, he’s… _ particularly  _ submissive with Junhui. And yes, he’d be willing to go further. 

And now here he is. At a friends house with a cock cage on. Because Junhui wanted to be mean. 

Chastity as a concept….is kind of stupid to Minghao. He’s not a child, and therefore is allowed to do whatever the fuck he wants with his cock. 

But the idea of having someone  _ else _ control what you can do with yourself-  _ especially  _ in sex, is just- like a whole new thing for Minghao. He didn’t know he was going to be turned on by someone else  _ controlling _ whether or not he can come. 

Or even get hard. 

Before they left the house, Junhui had dangled the key in front of Minghao’s face, pocketing it in his pants just to be a tease. The younger wanted to hit him for it- still does, in fact.

Minghao stealthily gets up, moving Junhui’s hand away as he awkwardly walks to the kitchen. The older sends him a look- not a glare but not quite something friendly. The younger ignores him in favor of grabbing a water- or something. Okay, he’s actually just stalling, not quite ready to be back over there yet. 

Not when Junhui’s hand was steadily rising up his leg. 

The cock cage is quite uncomfortable. He can’t get hard, clearly. His dick is being squeezed by metal all for the sake of chastity. Minghao’s not in the best of moods and honestly wishes they didn’t come now. 

But then Junhui gets up, saying something before beckoning Minghao with his hand. The younger rolls his eyes, waddling slightly to him. 

Oh, they’re leaving. 

Well someone caught on to his annoyance. 

Junhui’s hand stays at his lower back the entire walk to their car. It doesn’t do anything, just stays still. But Minghao almost senses an innuendo somewhere in there. 

When they get to the car, it stays mostly silent. It’s almost deafening until Junhui turns on the radio, the forecaster rambling on about uncertain weather and some shit like that. 

Minghao desperately tries not to focus on the growing tension. 

Arriving at their apartment complex, Junhui gets out first, and Minghao tries to stall for as long as possible before getting out as well. Just so Junhui can start moving without him. 

When they get inside, Junhui starts to make casual conversation. As if they didn’t agree to actually- like, fucking when they get home. Minghao sighs resolutely and sits on the couch, ignoring the strange look the older throws at him. 

Him and his looks, but never actually doing anything. 

Minghao hates initiating things, but he feels the need to. “Ge-“ he starts.

“Hao, why don’t you wait for me in the bedroom.” Junhui cuts him off, rifling through a bag or something. Minghao freezes, clearly not expecting that. 

Getting up, he awkwardly shuffles to their bedroom, wondering if they’ll actually fuck now. 

A few seconds later, Junhui walks in. Bearing the key to the cock cage, he slides into the bed right next to Minghao. 

Minghao frowns. He will not beg, he will not beg, he will not beg- 

“Minghao~” Junhui starts this time, “I’ll take the cock cage off if you do a couple things for me.” 

Displeased, Minghao faces the older, grown deepening. Junhui chuckles, rubbing his cheeks. 

The mood does a one-eighty. 

“Suck my cock.” 

Minghao flushes immediately, backing away before noticing that Junhui’s dead serious. Duh, why wouldn’t he be? 

Minghao waits a few seconds, ignoring the expectant look on the older’s face. Then he nods, looking so very awkward that Junhui takes pity on him, grabbing him and gesturing to get on his knees. 

Ever red, Minghao follows, getting on his knees as Junhui stands above him. Quickly Jun takes out his cock, holding it in front of Minghao’s face. 

Tentatively, Minghao takes it into his mouth only for Jun to grab his hair and shove his cock down his throat. Minghao’s deep throated before, but it’s always been a little harder with the older. Junhui’s just  _ that _ big. 

Minghao chokes, spluttering but Junhui doesn’t let up, shoving it down further. 

The roughness is new, that’s for sure. Junhui likes to be gentle usually, so this was new territory in a way. 

But Minghao takes it, all the way until Junhui’s groaning, coming down his throat. Now released, the younger whips his mouth, come dribbling down his chin. 

Junhui looks down at him, smirking. 

“Minghao-yah, I’m going to take the cage off now, but don’t you go thinking you can do anything with your cock.” Junhui says, waiting for Minghao to take off his pants.

The younger’s cheeks flush even darker. Did- did he just say ‘Don’t go doing anything with your cock?’ Wh-what?

Minghao struggles to unzip his pants, so flustered that he can hardly focus on the simple task. Junhui frowns impatient, moving the younger’s hands away from him to do it himself. 

Can Minghao die from too much blood to the head? Because he’s feeling slightly light-headed, and he’s not even sure that’s how that works.

Finally getting his pants and underwear down, Minghao’s limp cock dangles between his legs, all for Junhui to say.

The older coo’s (does Minghao have a fucking- a fucking  _ humiliation _ kink?!), and Minghao has a slight moment of panic as he grabs his cock. 

Junhui brings up the key to unlock it, and Minghao feels immense relief at finally being freed. 

Well, until Junhui starts stroking his dick in the tightest, fasted grip possible. 

Minghao collapses, almost falling on to Junhui at the feeling. 

“Wh-what-  _ ah- _ “ Minghao tries to say, moans coming out freely. 

“Shhh. Just take it, baby. Just take it.” And Junhui’s grip tightens even more so, adding an extra flare to his stroke as he reaches the head.

Minghao comes not even five seconds later, knuckles white from where he’s gripping the older’s shoulders. 

But here’s the catch, Junhui doesn’t stop. 

He slows down for a moment, but only to settle them into position on the bed. Minghao’s manhandled to straddle the older’s thighs, given no relief or the ability to close his legs.

The stimulation is almost too much for his cock that was  _ literally _ just unable to get hard for a whole day. Minghao finds himself curling in, head resting on Junhui’s shoulder as he pants for dear life. 

He squirms in the older’s grip, hips trying to escape the grip. Junhui only holds on tighter, and Minghao sees white behind his eyes. 

He comes, shooting out whatever he has left onto Junhui’s shirt. 

Minghao hears faint words, but it all fades for eh background as he passes out. 

~

When Minghao wakes, it’s to the sight of Junhui doing yoga.

“Are you doing- yoga?” He mumbles, rubbing his eyes. He’s not naked like he thought he would be. He’s dressed in some large sweatpants that are  _ definitely  _ not his and an oversized shirt. 

“Yep.” Junhui responds, popping the ‘p.’ Minghao nods. 

“What happened?” He asks, only vaguely remembering a burning sensation before passing out. 

Junhui smirks. 

“It was only two orgasms, but you apparently came too much and passed out.” Junhui titles, getting out of his pose and settling into a new one. Minghao frowns. 

“Why are you laughing?” He pouts, feeling a residual upset-ness at his boyfriend. 

Junhui frowns this time, quickly getting out of his new pose to cradle Minghao on the bed. 

“I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to make you upset.” Junhui kisses his temple, and that’s when Minghao notices that that could’ve been the beginning of a drop. 

Damn, he’s never gotten  _ that _ subby with Junhui before. Not enough to possibly go into a subspace. 

Snuggling in, Minghao sighs.

“We’re not using the cock cage again.” Minghao’s sentence is resolute, no room for argument. 

“Why? It was so much fun~” 

Junhui falls off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this one turned out pretty good. Hope you enjoyed :))))


End file.
